


Display of Affection

by zarabithia



Series: Kate/Clint Six Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate doesn't like PDAs. But she'll make a tiny exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> A couple small spoilers for Hawkeye #1.

They're not big on PDAs. Well, Kate isn't. Though she's pretty sure that Clint could easily be talked into having sex in the middle of the street, with just a little coaxing. 

Fortunately for them (and for Cap, whom Kate is sure doesn't want to receive the call to come bail them out of jail for public indecency) exhibitionism isn't Kate's kink. That she's aware of. She's still working on figuring out which kinks she has, but she's pretty sure she can scratch that one off the list.

Mostly, she likes keeping what they have private. Those early morning kisses over purple coffee cups, late night archery competitions, and mid-afternoon showers... all of those are things Kate enjoys with Clint, and none of them are anything that need to be shared with anyone, be they supervillains on patrol or the average New Yorker out on a stroll. 

But as they sit on the bench in the park and wait for Arrow to finish his very important business of chasing pigeons, Clint's hand manages to wrap around hers.

Kate gives it a reflexive squeeze, and to her surprise, finds that hand-holding is the display of affection she doesn't mind making public.


End file.
